Halo: Redemption
by Ron Jeremy for President
Summary: A young UNSC Navy Captain must be prepared to do everything he can to protect civilians on Reach.
1. Prologue

**Halo: Redemption**

 **Prologue**

 **February 2525  
**

February on Reach sucked. It was so cold the air it hurt your face and it also meant it was the final semester at the Reach Naval Academy for Cadet Drake Williams.

Drake's eyes felt heavy as he started slowly nodding off. History of United Earth Government Politics was perhaps the most boring class he had ever been forced to sit through in his life. Soreness from morning PT was perhaps the only thing keeping him awake.

Drake began thinking to himself. _I don't have to worry about this class anyway. I've aced Applied Weapons Systems and Navigation I'm going to graduate with flying colors. This class is about at useful as a weapons system officer on board a ship with a fully functioning AI…_

Just when Drake thought he couldn't possibly go on for another minute he found himself snapping up to his feet. The class stood at attention as a man with a grey beard wearing a Vice Admiral's uniform strode to the front of the lecture hall.

"At ease…" The Admiral stated, his commanding voice echoing through the lecture hall.

"I am Vice Admiral Gerov. I have some… New developments to share with you all." He continued.

"A new threat has emerged against the people of the United Earth Government and the United Nations Space Command. A threat that demands our full attention. This is all I can tell you for now. Those of you who have met the requisite qualifications, which is most of your class, have just been graduated and promoted to Ensign as of twenty minutes ago. Those of you who still require further training your timetable has been moved up. Prepare for a rigorous month of training. Officers, report for your new assignments immediately. I have more classes to brief. That is all."

"Sir, yes sir." The class shouted in unison before saluting.

Vice Admiral Gerov saluted then strode out of the lecture hall.

… _What the fuck just happened?_


	2. Chapter 1

**Halo: Redemption**

 **Chapter One: The Beginning of the End**

 **August 2552**

 _This was it. It was over. The Covenant had found Reach. The next domino to fall would be Earth. After Earth, humanity. For Reach it was only a matter of time until Reach fell. It was always just a matter of time. I'll never forget witnessing the glassing of Arcadia along side Captain Cutter of the Spirit of Fire. We got most of the civilians out but watching those last few transport ships go up in flames during the evacuation has left a hole in my gut to this day. I can never let those split jaw fuckers get way with that again._

"Captain I'm getting more distress signals from New Alexandria. We've still got a lot of civilians there. The Covenant are converging. Reports on the ground are that we do not have adequate assets to fend them off and the city will soon be overrun. Civilian casualty estimates are… High. Sir." Lieutenant Andrea Cain stated from her station.

"Lieutenant Cain update me on the status of our battle group." Captain Drake Williams ordered.

"Scattered. Sir. Most ships have either jumped, were destroyed, or are fleeing Covenant pursuit. Our carrier escort is still with us sir." She responded.

"Confirm no new orders from command." The Captain stated.

"Confirmed. No new orders from fleet sir." Cain answered.

"They probably think we're scattered with the rest of our group… Fine… Lieutenant Dean move us into geosynchronous orbit over New Alexandria." Captain Williams ordered.

"Aye, aye sir. Plotting coordinates for geosynchronous orbit now." Lieutenant James Dean responded.

A deep hum and rumbled filled the bridge of the ship as the engines of the UNSC Hades, a gargantuan carrier, began pushing the beast towards the city of New Alexandria.

"Commander Davis order Major Kelley to prepare his ODSTs for drop ASAP and make sure have our marine compliment are ready to follow them in once they've cleared a beach head." The Captain said.

"Aye sir." Commander Benjamin Davis responded.

"Captain we have a problem." Lieutenant Anders shouted.

"Spit it out Lieutenant." Williams fired back.

"There are two Covenant frigate-class ships in geosynchronous orbit nearby to the city… I believe they're providing support for Covenant ground forces. It's gonna make getting in position over the city tricky." Anders replied.

"Hhhmmm… Not unexpected but I knew we'd have to make do anyway. Lets pray we along with our carrier escort can handle them." Williams said.

"Captain. Our escort is two frigates and a destroyer. Those are two fully functional Covenant capital ships we're looking at." Commander Davis interjected.

"That's why I said pray. Commander." The Captain answered back a solemn look on his face.

"Commander Davis. You have the deck. I have a date with some leather necks." Captain Williams said before standing from his Captain's chair and walking off the bridge of the Hades.

"Keep me updated on our progress towards New Alexandria Lieutenant Dean and Anders I want minute-by-minute updates on what those two Covenant ships are doing. If they move I want to know. If they deploy troops I want to know. If they do nothing I want to know." Commander Davis ordered.

"Aye sir!" Both Lieutenants responded in unison.


End file.
